Desolation
by rasengans
Summary: her life is completely destroyed, how can she live anymore? (AU)


Desolation

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's affiliated characters.

Enjoy.

Toes in the sand, sweater hanging down her shoulders, high wasted shorts. She knows it's too cold for her there, but still being there reminded her of her father. Her heart beats rapidly, she breathes in the icy sharp air and breathes out slowly.

'Why did you have to go...'

The young indigo haired girl knew it was foolish of her being in shorts, but she would always come here with her father in the summer... So it made sense for her to be in shorts. Sure you would have seen her and judged her immediately but... You didn't know her.

She looked out towards the horizon, the sun was rising, she had gotten up early, not so kind on the eyes. Though she hadn't gotten much sleep since her father passed away three days ago. She felt empty, her heart felt as if someone had cut a piece off. Her father had been a big part of her life ever since her mother had passed away giving birth to her younger sister, Hanabi.

Many people had comforted her, but the pain was like a steel chain. That chain couldn't be broken so easily and it seemed as if no one would ever ease it. The lavender eyed girl felt something wet amongst her cheek, her fingers felt it as well. Crying... It was all she could do to shelter the pain for a bit.

She moved slowly towards the water, her bare feet felt the chilly ocean. She shivered a bit, but ignored it as she walked further in. 'Why? why? why? why!?' She fisted her hands and shut her eyes tightly as she began to sob loudly, continuing her pace.

'Have I done thing so wrong in life that it must repay me in such a horrid way?!'

The indigo haired girl was very kind, but very shy. Even though she was shy, she always made time to help anyone, even if she did not know them. She loved to see others happy, she wanted everyone she loved to be happy. Whenever she saw someone sad, she felt guilty herself for not doing anything to help. Her cousin Neji would always tell her that she cared too much about everyone's problems and that she should just focus on her life. But what if her life has just died? Her father was her life. She loved him so much, but she should've known this day would come.

Her cheeks had a tint of pink in them, her lavender eyes swelled with tears, her vision was blurry, her legs felt numb as icy water reached her knees. Her head was pounding as her delicate lips chocked out sob after sob. The water rustled around her now hitting her thighs as she would stumble backwards a bit.

'This ocean is the only place where I can feel close to father.'

She raised her palms to her eyes, she rubbed them. She inhaled deeply to calm herself down, lost in her thoughts. Forcing a smile she turned back to an old shack near the beach, where her father would take her sister and her to, she waved goodbye before turning back towards the sunrise. She walked through the rough cold ocean, the gritty sand surrounded her toes, her arms at her sides.

'Ill keep on running this never ending race, maybe next time well be the right time. Maybe next time, well be your time.'

She stopped...swore she had heard those lyrics at the time, but was she that delusional?

She had never imagined a life without her father, the one who always encouraged her, supported her, advised her, but now... 'I wish I could've done something, I'm so useless!'

"Hinata!"

She walked further into the ocean her stomach cold, her heart frozen, her mind blank... Nothing made sense anymore.

"HINATA"

Her body trembled, her heart beat increased as water slammed against her face harshly. The water's waves had become violent, 'they say the end is coming sooner, but the end is finally here.'

"STOP HINATA"

Was that a voice she had heard or was that her mind playing dirty tricks on her, 'as if someone would care to help me'

She laughed bitterly as she lost her balance and fell into the depths of the blue ocean. She held her breath as she stared at the surface getting farther away. Her mouth slowly opened, she gasped for air but her lungs were soon to be consumed by water. The salty liquid of the ocean overtook her mouth, she felt too numb to move.

Her arm felt heavy...'wait what's happening?' Her body was being pulled, but she was doing no such thing to save herself. She felt as if someone was tugging at her bringing her quickly up. Her eyes stung and her chest felt cold. Her head felt heavy she had insufficient amount of oxygen reaching her brain, causing her world to go black.

"Why...WHY HINATA" a male voice screamed as he held the girls body in his arms attempting to bring her back to consciousness.

The young male tried CPR and pumped her chest to try and get the water to exit her lungs. The young women spat out a load of water, but still her eyes stayed shut. The male felt for a pulse quickly, he found a steady, but faint one.

"H-Hinata if you c-can hear me...please please wake up. D-Don't leave me.. Don't leave all of your friends, your family...DONT YOU DARE LEAVE US HINATA" the male sobbed, he was disappointed in himself.

He had found her letter, her letter saying goodbye. 'Where is she leaving' he had thought. Until reading further he discovered the terrible truth. He knew of her fathers death, he wanted to comfort her, he had loved her. He had loved her for so long, he had fallen for her lavender eyes, her sweet voice and the way she cared passionately about everyone. He was deeply in love, he would risk it all to save her, he did not care if he died. He wanted her alive, he wanted her healthy, he would hate himself if anything bad would happen to her. She wrote of the last place she spent with her father, the beach.

The male had ran out his apartment as fast as he could. He drove past red lights, exceeding the speed limit at all streets as he neared the beach. 'She can't leave me, no...not now!' He had clenched his hands at the steering wheel until they had turned white and cramped, the beach now at a short distance he quickly parked and ran to search for her. He had spotted her walking towards the water as it smashed across her pale face. He had screamed for her, but she did not turn, he ran faster as he watched her body pull down into the depths.

Now with the young indigo haired girl in his arms he ran to his car, he drove quickly to the hospital. His breathing and heartbeat increased, 'Hinata...'

His eyes darted from the road to the young female.

As soon as he reached the hospital he shouted for help, and the help quickly came. The nurses took her away from him, he wanted to make sure she was alright as he followed them through the hallways. The nurse had stopped him as they reached a room with wide metal doors, "I'm sorry sir, but you must stay here."

He mentally cursed the world, but physically nodded at the nurse.

'Hinata please be alright... I want to hold you, kiss you, keep you close so nothing bad ever happens to you. I know how you love planes... Maybe when you wake up we can go for a ride on a jet plane.'

He prayed she would listen to her thoughts, but he knew she wouldn't.

He sat in the waiting room, his foot tapped at the white tile floor. His head between his hands, arms which were on his legs, his eyes closed shut, his patience was running critically low.

"Sir.." a soft voice filled his ear as his now puffy eyes looked up at the nurse.

He instantly stood up, "Yes?"

"She is now awake, but very confused. Would you like to see her?" She smiled at him.

"..." His eyes stung, "Y-Yes" he wiped the tears away.

"Follow me please."

The nurse walked towards a room down the hall. The male followed, the hallways seemed endless. He felt as if this was all a joke, he felt as if the nurse was just trying to raise his hopes up, but why would he be feeling like this? He had always gotten his hopes up to only have that hope shattered away in front of his eyes, that's why.

As they reached the door he found her connected to a machine, monitoring her heart beat. The nurse smiled at him and left whispering a 'I'll leave you two alone.'

"N-Naruto?"

He couldn't help it, he quickly ran towards her bed and hugged her tight. He sobbed into her shoulder, "H-Hinata... Why" he inhaled short and sharply.

There she was saying no one cared, when he had saved her from herself. She cried with him, hugging him back. She felt his hot tears on her shoulder as he felt hers on his back.

"Naruto...I'm s-sorry. I couldn't... Father is gone I just..." She struggled for words.

"Hinata. I know it must be hard for you not having your father, but you know there are a lot of people who care about you as much as your father did. He wouldn't have wanted you to do what you did. He would've wanted you to enjoy your life, be happy, and find someone to share your life with. Please Hinata promise me you won't do something like that again..because I...I..." He looked up to her lavender eyes.

"Naruto..." She felt her eyes sting again and closed them shut.

A few minutes of silence passed as he held her against his chest,

"Hinata...I love you"


End file.
